Fred, You'll Never Know
by Melodine
Summary: Warning: Contains spoilers for Deathly Hallows. Angelina reminisces  of the days she had with Fred. But it's too late to tell him. That she loved him. A OneShot with AngeFred


**Fred, You'll Never Know**

A tribute to Fred Wealsey. Warning: Spoilers for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Disclamier: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

* * *

It couldn't be. No…why? Why him? Why Fred, of all people? 

He had just discovered his dream together with George, set up Wealseys' Wizard Wheezes, a very popular joke shop. Percy had just returned, and with the reassuring news that Percy was resigning and came back to help his family, Fred had laughed, even making a joke out of it. She didn't know how he could do that, manage to laugh even in the difficult of times, managing to hold on to his wonderful sense of humour. (But that was what she liked about him.) And then, he had died, shot by an Avada Kedavra spell while he was laughing. Or that was what they could make out of Percy's ramblings, and he was kindly left alone, staring dazedly into the distance and shaking his head.

The dark-haired girl leaned against the wall, her legs beginning to feel weak, as if a Jelly-Legs Jinx had been put on her. She watched the Wealsey family crowd around Fred's body, George looking as though it was a nightmare, Mrs Wealsey and others sobbing… But Angelina could not bear to look any longer. She looked away.

It wasn't the sight of them mourning over the loss of a family member that hurt her. It was the sight of Fred, his face. It was as if it was frozen into his laugh, that laugh that could fill everybody with happiness, make the room light up. _At least he had died doing the thing he loved most…_she tried to reassure herself, but her heart, her mind was too numb from all the pain to listen. She hurt too much. Her heart was bleeding, sending waves of pain through her body as tears slid noiselessly down her face and her mind was still denying the fact, that Fred was d…

No.

She couldn't say, even think that word. No.

Not the "D" word.

She still remembered, the first time she had met him. It was at the Gryffindor Quidditch Tryouts..

"YO! GRYFFINDORS!"

The bellow came from a brown-haired boy in Quidditch robes, decked out in the gold and red colours of their house. He glared at all the Gryffindors in the pitch, who immediately fell silent, the chatter fading away as everyone watched him warily. He paced up and down, keeping an eye on all the people sitting there.

"He's scary, Ange." Alicia whispered in her ear and Angelina grinned tentatively back at her friend, hoping that the Quidditch Captain wouldn't notice them.

"Ah…Wood's like that." A casual voice came behind her and Angelina turned, her black braids, sweeping across her back. The cause of the voice was a red-haired boy…or was it the other? She remembered that they were the Weasley twins, in her year. They were a pain in Filch's neck, not that she minded, the old git had snarled at her, suspecting her to have Dungbombs (That was the twins, really), and Angelina was terrified into stammers.

"Tryouts for Beaters!" Oliver yelled. "First, Andrews Gundy!"

A nervous looking boy stood up and Oliver explained what he would do. Using a Bludger would be a little dangerous, so he was going to throw Quaffles at them, and they would try to hit them with the clubs.

However, whether it was the case of nerves or Gundy himself couldn't handle the bat, the boy swung the bat and missed the first ball and nearly hit himself. The crowd gave a groan, but Gundy persevered. The next swing though, was too strong, and Gundy toppled over from his broom. Oliver winced. Angelina could see why he didn't want to use Bludgers.

The next weren't any better. One fainted on his broom, one got hit on the face by a Quaffle, and…well, you get the idea. And finally, Oliver, looking angry and displeased by all the unsatisfactory people who had turned out, barked. "Wealsey, Fred!"

"Aww, c'mon, I go with George. We're a pair." The red-haired, freckled boy protested, not getting up from his seat. With arms folded, it was apparent he wouldn't move until his demand was met.

Wood gave him a dark look, and apparently considering that nothing would make his day any more worse, snapped, "FINE! Just get your butts down here!"

However, the look on Oliver's face soon turned into a delighted smile. The twins worked together to whack the Quaffles he tossed with all their might, and one of the red balls even skimmed Angelina's hair. Fred flew over them, heading towards the Quaffle, a gush of air sweeping into her face while he yelled, "Sorry Angelina!"

Some of her black braids flew backwards, then landed gently on her shoulders again. The girl felt her face grow hot, but managed a grin in reply. When the Beater tryouts were over, the twins had obviously gotten the position, Wood having caught them in a tight embrace once they had descended and blabbering about winning the Quidditch Cup, a look of ecstasy on his face. Fred shot Angelina a lopsided grin, jerking his head towards the brown head.

"Next! Chaser tryouts!" Oliver yelled, apparently in a much better mood as he mounted his broom, flying towards the goal hoops.

The twins read the list of Chaser hopefuls out for him. Watching the first ones fly towards Oliver with a Quaffle under an arm…and landing with mournful expressions, Angelina felt a sick lurch in her stomach. Oliver was a good Keeper. She doubted she would get past him…

"Johnson, Angelina!" The twins chorused.

Alicia wished her good luck and Angelina got up nervously, and what felt like butterflies seemed to be fluttering around in her stomach. Or maybe there were a dozen Snitches in there. As she was about to mount her broom, Fred yelled. "You can do it, Ange!" And the butterflies or Snitches disappeared like somebody had used a Vanishing Spell on the insides of her stomach. With a beam directed towards Fred, she flew towards Oliver with a determined set of her jaw. She could do this.

And she did.

She got into the Gryffindor Quidditch team, together with Alicia and the twins. They had soon become good friends, and they spent many a happy time laughing together in the Gryffindor Common Room…

Angelina looked around at her surroundings, suddenly realizing that her face was drenched wet with tears. Lifting up an arm, she wiped her face on the sleeve of her robes. Still, she managed a small smile. Fred wouldn't want her to cry…right? Besides, there were other brave wizards and witches who had also died in the fight. But Angelina couldn't think of them now, not even when Oliver carried a body of a Gryffindor boy with a grim expression on his face, which she recognized as Colin Creevy. Angelina knew she wasn't supposed to be upset, but she was just too full of grief to feel any for another. Even guilt for not mourning Colin couldn't penetrate her. All she could think about was Fred.

Oh, and in their fourth year, there was the Triwizard Tournament. Even though she didn't get it, she was glad Harry did. Besides…there was the Yule Ball…

"So…who are you going with to the Yule Ball?" A mischievous twinkle was in Alicia's eye, or maybe that was just the fire from the logs.

Angelina gave a shrug, looking a little embarrassed. She suspected that the other Chaser knew about what she felt about Fred…but still, really. Lee had asked her to the ball, but she had declined him politely. He had a crush on her, she knew, from all those Quidditch commentaries he had been making…but he was more of a friend.

"Oi! Angelina!" Someone yelled, and she turned to see who it was. Something leapt in her throat.

"What?" She called back with a questioning look on her face.

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

An expressionless look on her face, her eyes swept across him as if to inspect him. Then, a grin broke across her face. "All right, then."

Alicia gave her a knowing look, "Well, now I have the answer."

Angelina had blushed, then continued their conversation, changing the topic…

She shook her head miserably, remembering the ball. When she had danced with him, it had seemed like a dream. He was always grinning and was ever so polite, asking if she was thirsty and if she wanted drinks. And making her laugh with all his and George's jokes…at this thought, her eyes traveled to his twin. George's ear was missing, and Angelina couldn't get used to the hole on the side of her head. But besides that…he looked just like Fred. But he wasn't Fred. Angelina knew, deep in her heart, the twins were different. Even though they both had similar interests, their jokes and the wonderful magic they used to make mischief together…

And she remembered when she first stepped into Wealseys' Wizard Wheezes.

Watching the "U-NO-POO" whiz around in the shop windows, she laughed and pushed open the door. Immediately, something, or was it someone, hit her and she found arms around her shoulders. Angelina burst out into a delightful smile as she looked to her left, then to her right. "Fred, George!"

"Knew you'd come to see our success, Ange." Fred grinned.

"But hey, even Oliver came a few days back." George said, gesturing around the shop.

"But then again, who wouldn't want to?" Fred said fondly, looking around at all the shelves of merchandise.

"It's all…wonderful, you two."

Both beamed at her.

"And just because you said that, Ange, you get a 20 percent discount."

"Add 5 percent for having the privilege of being a Chaser on the Quidditch Team where we were fine Beaters."

"Ah, good times, good times." Fred sighed, pretending to wipe a tear away from his eye.

They steered her around the shop. "See, Extendable Ears, Skiving Snackboxes, Edible Dark Marks, oh yeah, stuff girls will like." They stopped and she blinked up at the shelves. "Guaranteed Ten-Second Pimple Vanishers, Patented Daydream Charms, Love Potions?" She looked at the WonderWitch products.

"Come off it you guys, I'm not THAT girly." Though she had a fleeting thought of buying a Love Potion and giving it to Fred…she shook her head. That was stupid. He created them. "And I still don't understand how you two got three OWLs each, with all this great stuff you came up with."

The twins merely grinned. "We prefer to put our genius minds to our creations rather than boring examinations, Ange."

…

And that was the last she had seen of Fred, before they had met at Hogwarts to help Harry to fight against Voldermort.

"Angelina."

She looked up and her breath caught in her throat. For one moment, she believed, believed he was standing before her again…but her eyes fell on the missing space where his ear once was. George. Not Fred.

"Hey." She mumbled, pulling her arms around herself. She didn't feel much like talking.

And suddenly, he pulled her into an embrace. Angelina's eyes widened for a moment. Then she understood. He knew the pain she was going though. And she wept again, into his chest, sobbing unrestrainedly as he patted her awkwardly on the back.

"He loved you, you know." He said softly, releasing her.

And Angelina's heart broke all over again as she saw the sincerity in George's eyes, a fresh wound that bled, sending waves of regret through her body. Why…why hadn't she told him sooner? Why hadn't she listened to Alicia, to confess to him?

And now it was too late.

He would never know.

Never.

Never was such a... awful word. It meant that things wouldn't come back.

Funny how much you regret things after they were gone.

"You'll never know how much I love you Fred." She whispered, kneeling over his dead body. And then she blacked out.

Fainted.

And for a moment…she thought she saw him, waving sadly at her from a distance and she reached out her arms, trying to reach him…

But he'll never know.

Fred, you'll never know.

* * *

I finished reading the last and final book and felt horrible, horrible over all those deaths. 

But the death that was the most shocking to me was Fred Weasley's.

So this is to you, Fred Wealsey.

-Melodine


End file.
